degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Specials
Degrassi has 6 specials where they go to different locations and build a school in an impoverished community. These six specials take place in Kenya, Ecuador, India, Haiti, Ghana, and Nicaragua. Table Special 'Degrassi in Kenya' The Degrassi cast from season 7 visits Kenya to rebuild a school (they call it Degrassi) and add onto Montony Primary School. This took place in 2007. Cast * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones * Marc Donato as Derek Haig * Jake Epstein as Craig Manning * Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone 'Degrassi in Ecuador' In 2008, the season 8 cast of "Degrassi" travel to Ecuador to help out the community, rebuild a school, and pair up with charitable group "Free the Children." Cast * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Sarah Barable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex * Judy Jiao as Leia Chang * Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros * Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri * Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson * Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari * Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona * Natty Zavits as Bruce the Moose 'Degrassi in India' Follow 14 cast members from season 10 of Degrassi on a real life journey to a tiny village in rural India in 2010. They set out to help a community build a school with Free the Children where they are reminded to appreciate their friends, family, and fortunate lives. Cast * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres * Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy * Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa * Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park * Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black * Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * A.J. Saudin as Connor DeLaurier * Jordon Todosey as Adam Torres * Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton 'Degrassi In Haiti' In the summer of 2011, the season 11 cast of Degrassi went to Ghana to build a school with Free The Children. Cast * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres * Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy * Annie Clarke as Fiona Coyne * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan * Justin Kelly as Jake Martin * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin * Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton * Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp 'Degrassi In Ghana' In the summer of 2012, the season 12 cast of Degrassi went to Ghana to build a school with Free The Children. Cast * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis * Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders * Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker * Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin * Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin * Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari * Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria * Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton * Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp 'Degrassi in Nicaragua' Cast members go to Managua, Nicaragua to help fix up a couple of schools, plant a garden, and bring fresh, clean water to the area, as well as learn about the lives of those that live there. Cast * Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres * Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy * Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas * Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak * Andre Kim as Winston Chu * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Specials